The Secret Scavenger Hunt
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: Vallejo get a mysterious note from someone and Fillmore what's to know who. That's all I can think of for this. Just read it. But don't read if you don't like gay.


It was a regular day in the safety patrol office. Crime had been slow the last few weeks and most of the patrollers were enjoying the break. Except for Junior Commissioner Vallejo. The fourteen year old sat in his office looking over some reports from the previous days. Even when things were slow he always had some paperwork waiting for him. He decided to get another cup of cocoa and opened his door to a small envelope falling to the floor. Someone must have slipped it into the door. He picked it up and instantly recognized the hand writing. It had his first name on it, only a few people outside his family called him by his first name. Before he could pick it up another hand snatched it.

"Hey, that's not for you Fillmore." Vallejo snapped grabbing it out of the younger boy's hand quickly. Fillmore put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey it's all good. But it doesn't look like it's for you either. I don't see Vallejo written on it." Rolling his eyes Vallejo shook his head at his best yet most annoying officer.

"You know for a fact the Horatio is my first name. Knock it off Fillmore. Don't you have to go on patrol in the west wing today?" Fillmore smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Just got back. So what's the letter for?" Looking at the letter the older boy wondered the same. Why would he send him one now? Their letters are usually left in lockers. Something must be up. He opened it and read the neat handwriting.

My Horatio,

I have a special something planned for you on this most special of days. Follow the clues to your surprise and I'm sure you'll find it all worth the time. The first is simple enough. You'll find the clue in the place where we shared our first kiss. See you soon darling.

Love, C

Vallejo blushed remembering exactly where he meant. This was going to be interesting. He hurriedly shut his office door and left without another word. Fillmore stood confused as Ingrid approached him.

"What was that about?" She asked and Fillmore shrugged.

"I don't know Ingrid. He was really defencive about me picking it up and I didn't see what was on it. I noticed he was kinda blushing, almost like he was embarrassed about something." The two thought for a moment.

"Blackmail maybe? Vallejo did leave in a hurry. We should follow him just in case." Fillmore nodded and the two ran off in the direction they saw Vallejo go. They searched the school grounds for a few minutes before finding him at a picnic bench near the home ec room. Hiding behind the school wall they saw him pull out another note from under the table top. He quickly opened it and a small photo fell out of the envelope. He picked it up and looked at it and chuckled a bit. Then he took out the second note.

My Horatio,

Well done love, I knew you'd remember. Now for the next clue. Use the photo and find our favorite thing to share. The next clue will be stuck to it. Until then.

Love, C

Vallejo thought while looking at the photo. Then he got it and rushed off. Fillmore and Ingrid quickly followed sharing a look.

"I wonder what that picture was of? Whatever that note said made him move fast. This isn't looking good Fillmore."

"I know, that's why we need to stay on him." The two nodded and continued after their chief. They soon came to the quilting club. Vallejo entered the room and the two officers were even more confused. They looked into the room and noticed a girl approach Vallejo.

"Hey there Vallejo, good to see you. I think I know what you're looking for." Her tone was cheerful and bubbly as she handed him a red and blue plaid quilt. Vallejo smiled and looked at the quilt noticing another envelope. He took the envelope and the girl giggled leaving him alone. He opened it and saw the note this time wasn't a note, it was a map. He turned it over to see the note on the back.

My Horatio,

Are you ready for the next clue my dear? I hope so, since it's the last. Follow the map to the place we discovered our love, and bring the quilt.

Love, C

Ingrid looked at the map storing it in her photographic memory. She and Fillmore share another look and the two readied to go to the location. Not noticing that Vallejo was right behind them until it was too late.

"Fillmore, Third, what are you two doing here?" They stiffened as they turned to see Vallejo looking rather impatient and annoyed.

"Oh um, we were looking for...O'Farrell. He said he was going to the bathroom but he hasn't come back yet we figured he either fell in or got lost again." Fillmore quickly lied. Vallejo seemed to buy it as he rolled his eyes and walked in the other direction. The two waited for him to go out the doors.

"I saw the map, we can beat him there, but first…" The two entered the quilting club room and walked up to the girl from before. She turned around with the same big smile.

"Hey there, what can I do for you two?" The two flashed their badges and the girl looked slightly confused.

"We want you to tell us what that was all about with our chief." She thought for a moment and started to laugh.

"Oh the thing with Vallejo. Yeah, it's a really sweet plan. I just know it'll be a time he'll never forget. But if you two don't mind, I need to get back to work." The officers agreed and left quickly still hearing her giggling.

"Fillmore, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fillmore nodded as the two moved for the location.

"Someone's trying to get him. First the blackmail and now this. Something is definitely up and we need to stop it." The officers moved faster until they came to the place. A small serenity garden at the back of the school. Not a lot of people ever came here. They were about to look around when they noticed Vallejo coming and hid. The older boy looked around until he saw the last envelope on a rock next to the roses. He opened it and excitedly read the final clue.

My Horatio,

This day marks the anniversary of our first full year as a couple. Lay out the quilt and wait for me love. I'll be by soon with your surprise.

Love, C

Vallejo felt a flutter in his chest as he laid out the blanket and sat down waiting. He wondered what could be the surprise. At that moment he heard the sound of footsteps and the two officers heard it to.

"This is it. Whoever is doing all this is here. We need to see what's what before we jump so keep quiet." Fillmore nodded to his partner and the two watched. Soon a tall blonde boy came from the trees. He was holding a rather small box and had a big smile as he looked at Vallejo.

"Hello love, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Did you enjoy your little scavenger hunt?" The boy teased as he sat down next to Vallejo quickly placing a kiss on his cheek. The two chuckled and Vallejo moved over to allow the taller boy to put his arm around him and happily leaned against his chest.

"Not long at all Charlie. I'm actually surprised you weren't here first." The blonde rolled his eyes and pushed the box closer to Vallejo.

"I would have been, but I needed to get your anniversary gift first. Please open it, I want to see your face." The boy's tone was excited which made Vallejo laugh. So he opened the box and covered his mouth in astonishment. Fillmore could even see him tear up a bit. He pulled out a gold necklace with a small key on it. The top of the key the heart shaped and had a large C on it.

"Do you like it love, it matches mine." Vallejo looked over to see Charlie pull out a matching lock with an H on it. The lock also had a heart shape on the front.

"You're the only one with the key to my heart Horatio. I do hope you accept it." Vallejo couldn't speak, he simply began to cry as Charlie pulled him closer, wrapping the safety commissioner in a warm embrace. The two stayed that way for a while as Fillmore and Ingrid watched with dropped jaws.

"So it wasn't blackmail after all. It was a romantic scavenger hunt." The two continued to look on as the other boys shared a tender kiss.

"I love it Charlie and I love you. I got you something to. I was planning on giving to you after school but, since you're here." Vallejo pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. Charlie opened it and smiled wide. Pulling out a small charm of a teddy bear holding a heart he gave Vallejo another kiss before taking off his bracelet and putting on the charm.

"You remembered the charm I was eyeing. You know, it makes me think of you. You're my favorite teddy bear Horatio." The two laughed and continued to simply enjoy the company for a while longer before Charlie spoke again.

"I also hope your officers enjoyed the show. They've been watching for a while now." Vallejo was confused until he saw Fillmore and Ingrid come out of the bushed knowing they were busted. Vallejo got flustered but Charlie calmed him quickly.

"You two can't tell anyone about this you hear me." Vallejo snapped at the officers and they stood there in confusion.

"I don't understand Vallejo. Why don't you want people knowing you have a boyfriend? You two are so sweet together." Ingrid gushed a bit accidentally letting her fangirl side show.

"It's safer this way, for both of us." Charlie nodded in agreement and motioned for the officers to sit with them. They did and Vallejo continued.

"You see, you're not the only ones with enemies in this school. There are some people that still hold a grudge against me for when I was a patroller like you guys. People that if they knew I had someone special, someone I couldn't stand the idea of seeing hurt. They wouldn't stop until they had gotten to me through him. I can't put Charlie into that situation. But that's not all." The officers gestured for him to go on.

"If some of the more... conservative parents found out that the guy in charge of their kids safety is gay, well it wouldn't end well for me. As much as I wish we didn't have to hide, it's for the best. That's why you two need to keep this to yourselves. Please promise me you won't say anything about us." The two agreed and swore they wouldn't spill. They then left the two boys alone to finish their special time together.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much Vallejo had to keep secret just to keep himself safe. It's...kinda sad." Fillmore said and Ingrid agreed.

"I know, but at least they won't have to be so secretive much longer. They'll be graduating from X in four months and then they can be open since Vallejo will have retired from JC." The two smiled at that and went back to their desks. Over all it had been an interesting day, but one they're glad they saw.

 **Okay, that the end. What did you guys think? A little cheesy I know, but it was fun to write. Okay, bye bye.**


End file.
